Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a partitioned airflow method for cooling information handling systems such as wireless powered information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One issue that relates to information handling systems, particularly mobile type information handling systems is how to best cool the information handling system. As information handling system trends continue to move toward thinner, lighter, and more powerful systems, there is a need to maximize performance while minimizing form factor. As systems continue to trend thinner and lighter, critical cooling aspects of the system have transitioned from individual components such as system on chip or memory to the system skin becoming a limiting cooling factor.
The issue of cooling can be especially important in devices which use wireless charging as the wireless power transmit and receive coils can generate thermal challenges due to Joule heating. In certain wirelessly charged systems a typical energy loss can be as much as 20 to 40% of the applied charging power. Also, the placement of the transmit and receive coils is often location constrained. The constrained locations may be close to the battery being charged which can create localized hot spots which may degrade the battery life. The constrained locations may also be below display devices which can cause hot spots which may reduce the image quality of the display device. The constrained locations may also be in common touch areas which can increase the temperature of the device potentially causing user discomfort.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a way to improve cooling of the skin while minimizing the form factor of the system.